Love with Obstacles part 1
by Evil Spirit Chaser
Summary: Love with obstacles is in generell the fight against naraku and other things of my sometimes weird imagination ;D  please read and review, its my first english ff. hope you enjoy!
1. Is it Naraku

Ok ive decided to do this english fanfiction ^^ im curious myself how long it will get and please review *big puppy eyes* thats the only way how i can get better. Ive called Kagomes mother Kiraitu. I dont know if it means anything or what ive only chosen this name randomly ^^ though i was thinking a little because i also wanted that her name starts with "K". Ok enough of the chit-chat here comes the story :D

Enjoy! =3

**Summary: **Kagome goes back to the feudal era and Naraku is following them, but not attacking. Inuyasha and Kagome want to keep it a secret, so they wont start worrying. They plan to start the search the next morning...

**Chapter 1 : Is it Naraku?**

**.o0o.**

Kagome was packing her bag hysterically. „Sorry mom but i have to hurry! Everybody is surely waiting for me already..." she said a little annoyed. Since three years she is travelling through time and still didnt get Naraku. She sighed when she thought about it. She packed the lunch in her big yellow bag that her mother made her for her friends. When she was done packing her bag, she was about to go out when her mother grabbed her „But wait a second Kagome! You've forgotten your books. The entrance exam for high school is pretty soon, you should keep that in mind!" she said.

Kagome put her bag back down,sunk her head and sighed. _"Why does modern life have to be so complicated..."_ she thought and sighed. „Mom im sorry but ive got no time to learn... the faster im done with Naraku the faster i can concentrate about my studies" she felt a little bit guilty because her mom was right. The entrance exams are already in 3 weeks. For other students its more than enough time to study everything but she would have to know everything that she had missed. Thats actually no time, even if she would be here the whole time. Her mom sighed and put the book back made Kagome feel even more guilty. „I know" Kiraitu mummbled. She was worried about her daughter. She knew how important this was for her and could understand her perfectly.

There was a silence until Buyo meowed and begged for food. Both of them started to giggle. „There is never a time when hes not hungry. A wonder that he doesnt have ride on a skateboard to be even able to move through the house" Kagome teased. Now they bursted out in a big laughter. The imagination of Buyo on a skateboard was just too funny. Kagome whiped the tears away and asked her mom if she could feed Buyo. Her mom only nodded and smiled. „Please be careful my dear and come back soon." her mom said in a loving tone but also worried. Kagome nodded once encouraged and then hurried to the well. Kiraitus gaze followed Kagome until she shut the door. _'soon it should be happening... i wonder how Aruaka is doing...is he even still a live?'_ she got torn out of her thoughts when Buyo meowed again greedily.

She had to smile again and then went in the kitchen. „You fat cat. Come over here" she teased but Buyo came happily after her. She took his bowl and filled it up. Not even a second after she placed the bowl on the ground, Buyo was already devouring the food. _"he must be hung- no, Buyo can always eat no matter if hungry or not"_ she thought with a smile _"maybe we have to think about a skateboard some day" _she started again to giggle at the thought.

Kagome climed out of the well on the other side and rested a little on the edge of the well. It was still hard to climb up that well, even after a year of practice. She threw her head back and remembered all the things she had gone through. Thrill, pain, jealousy, sorrow and much more. Good memories and bad. The first good memory that came into her mind was when she first met Inuyasha... Inuyasha... where was he actually by the way? She looked up. Her eyes searching every single inch through the green for the half demon. She sighed. She was too tired to get up just now. _'Just a little longer. If he doesnt come in meantime' _now she thought about a bad memory and the first one in her mind was the kiss between Inuyasha and Kikyou. She shivered slightly when the picture in her head popped-up. She shook her head,she didnt want to remember... _'it is already the past i should forget about it... but its so hard_'. Somehow a bad feeling overcome her that she didnt like. _'She was his first love. Im sure when he looks at me he sees-' _

she couldnt finish her thought, interrupted by a familiar voice. „KAGOMEEE! im so happy youre back!" Shippo said before he jumped into her arms. He hugged her and she hugged back. Kagome lifted her head to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara come.

When she looked at Inuyasha she stopped breathing for a secnd and her heart skipped a beat. _"Inuyashas face... is so emotionless and cold. And hes in deep thoughts. Something is worring him" _after she thought that she felt dark aura close and looked around. Nothing. _'What was _that_?'_ she thought still looking canfused around. A moment later Inuyasha was standing in front of her. Still having Shippo in her arms she greeted him. Inuyasha didnt greet back and he still looked worried. „Kagome i have to talk to you _alone_" he said looking fiirst at Shippo and then at the others that were staring at them confused. Shippo only twinkled couple times at Inuyasha. He didnt know if Shippo didnt understand him or if he was pleading to come with or wanting to annoy him, or both. It got silent but not for very long. Kagome sighed and put Shippo back down on the floor. Inuyasha headed for the forest and Kagome followed. „So what is it and why do we have to hide it?" she slightly shouted at his back. Inyuasha turned around and looked deep in her eyes. She gasped because he scared her a little though she didnt know exactly why... she told herself to hold her breath until he would say something.

„Dont you feel the darkness?" he finally said in a cold and sad voice. Kagome shivered slightly. „Yeah"

Inuyasha turned around and walked back to the others, without saying anything else. Kagome followed him. He just kept walking to Kaedes house. „Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Sango had to shout because Inuyasha was already pretty far away. „Keh. Guess? Were going to Kaedes'. Where else?" he said loud enough over his shoulder so everybody could hear. Nobody replied, only followed him.

„Kagome! Long time no seen! I'm so happy to meet ya " the old miko greeted her happily and hugged Kagome. „And hello, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha!" everybody except Inuyasha said "hello" in a choir.„Well what has brought ya here?" Lady Kaede asked curiously. Everybody was silent, but only for a second because Kagome cut the silence. „I wanted to see you Kaede, is that something bad?" she slightly teased. „And we need a place to sleep tonight so we can go looking for Naraku tommorrow morning" after she said that she gasped. _"oh no! Now they will find out that hes here close by..." _she thought. She really wanted to slap herself at this moment. Her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath until someone said something. Her way of thinking was a chapter for its own though... She didnt have to wait long until Sango said: „Thats right. Only a few shards more and the Shikon Jewel is complete. We have to stop that!" when she heard sango say that she breathed out hard and felt so relived like never in her life. _"boy, that was close!"_ Kagome thought. Only 7 shards were left : Kagome had four in her little glas bottle, hung around her neck, Kougas two shards in his legs and the shard that kept Kohaku alive.

„Well what are you waiting for? I was just about to make some dinner. When Kagome heard the word "dinner" she glanced up and licked her lips. She didnt eat already for so long! When the others looked at her they all started laughing because of her mimik. But Kagome didnt care. She was too hungry to care. „Kagome, you decide, what do you want to eat?" Kaede asked her. „Anything is perfect!" Kagome replied. Only seconds after that, her stomach growled loudly. Inuyasha thought that a wolf was outside and sniffed the air, and when Kagome saw that, a deep red fog hushed over her face. When he loooked at her with the slightest corner of his eye, he turned back, closed his eyes and for the rest of the evening he only said „Keh".

"_did Inuyasha really think that danger was outside?"_. Kagome giggled very faintly and got pulled out of her thoughts when Lady Kaede said „food is ready!". Again when Kagome heard the words "food" and "ready", her face lightend up.

Kagome wasnt use that Inuyasha doesnt say anything. He was so quiet as never. She didnt like it. When they were all done with the dinner, Kagome asked the others if they still want to eat a little dessert. Kaede had left after the dinner to check that everything in the village was fine, though Inuyasha would have reacted if there was danger. They all thought over Kagomes question and the first one that yelled yes was ofcourse Shippo. Kagome had to giggle about that. „Well i think i still can eat a tiny bit" Sango said. „Yeah, me too" Miroku added. Only Inuyasha was still quite. Kagome started to feel unwell. _"Whats going on with Inuyasha? this is making me somehow nervous... he didnt even sneeze the whole evening." _„Inuyasha, whats with you? Do you want something?" she asked him a little worried. He gazed at her, making her regret asking him. He frowned. Kagome held her breath, thinking, that she knew he will not answer. „Like what?" he said in a rough voice because he didnt use it the whole evening. Kagome gasped, surprised that he actually answered.

„U-ummm i dont know, i have a lot of things. You just can pick something out." Shippo picked out the ice cream, Miroku and Sango shared a piece of cake and Inuyasha only took a rice ball. „We need to sleep now, if we want to wake up tomorrow morning!" Kagome said, after everyone was done, loud enough so everyone in the room could hear. The room wasn't that big though, so a few people outside walking could hear it too. Kagome was embaressed so she quikly layed down and covered her face to hide her deep red cheeks. _"how could i underestimate the room size so much? This is so embarassing..." _Kagome thought, shutting her eyes strongly and forced herself to sleep. It took a little while but then she drifted of to sleep like the others and it was all quiet. In the room and outside.

.**o0o.**

I know, the ending is maybe a little weird but im tired... I wanted to update before midnight so i hurried xD

Well, how do u like it? I've planned already part 2 and 3 *big grin* i only have to write it down ;D please tell me how you liked the scene with Buyo x'D i had to smile while writing it :) this chapter should be the lamest, but the next and following should be better (i hope X.X).

Ok ill try to update next sunday, but i cant guarantee it ;D

Sayonara!

shanachii~

P.S.: please review ;D


	2. AN:

**NOTE: **I will only update if i at least get for every chapter two more reviews... And i have a question to you all (or more a favor ^^) : what do u think of it? Should i do more dialougs and thoughts? Should i do it in Kagomes POV? Please tell me all my mistakes and also what you like. I'm happy if i can improve :) it doesnt take long to write a review, maximum 1 min. or 2. So i really beg you to help! Also send me some Ideas what could happen and ill maybe choose some ;) it is only a win-win, cuz i dont have to think how to go on ( though ive planned already the whole part 1 x'D ) and you will be named in the chapter AND you get in the story that you would like! I know, maybe im even only doing a monolouge and nobody is reading this (my story), but stil... You can send me a PM or just review :)

See ya'll in the next chapter ;D

Sayonara!

Shanachii~


End file.
